Love Will Thaw
by emmamiapayne
Summary: What happens when Elsa and Anna both realize that they love each other? Like more than sisterly love! When Hans escapes Arendelle's prison and finds Elsa and Anna together what will he do? Will he destroy Arendelle with his fire powers? Or will Elsa and Anna save it? Warning! Elsanna shipping here!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters nor the movie they came from (Frozen). They all belong to Disney!

Elsa's pov:

My eyes slowly fluttered open as another day came. It had been at least two months since the incident with that nasty scum bag Hans had occurred. I slid out of my royal bed and landed on my feet. I was only wearing a blue silk robe because I was too tired to put on real pajamas the night before. I untied the robe and let it fall off my shoulders. I looked at my completely naked body in the mirror. I smiled as I remembered my mother saying that I would grow up into a beautiful young woman. That's when suddenly my door swung open and I heard Anna calling my name.

"ANNA! WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

"Oh gosh Elsa I'm so sorry I didn't know." Anna said as she looked away and shut my door behind her so no one else would see.

"Knocking first would be nice ya know!" I told her in a serious tone. I quickly made a short little ice gown. I told Anna it was okay to look. She laughed at little.

"That wasn't funny Anna! You can't barge into other peoples rooms like that!" I scolded.

"Well why were you standing in front of a mirror naked?" Anna asked clearly amused.

"Don't question the Queen." I told her. We went down for breakfast and ate.

Anna's pov:

It was a little awkward after walking in on Elsa. I noticed some tension between us after that. I mean we still talked, but it was a little awkward like I said. Now I kinda wish I didn't look away because Elsa was very beautiful. I don't have a crush on her, but her body was simply perfect. Elsa told me that we had a dinner with our cousin, Rapunzel, and her husband tonight. Ughhhh! I hate royal dinners! It's so boring just sitting there. Well maybe if I sit next so Elsa it won't be that bad. Anna smirked at her thought.

Elsa's pov:

I chose to wear a knee-length lace blue gown that fit my body perfectly. I remembered the incident from this morning and kinda smiled. I kinda started to love having Anna around. I can't wait till tonight I thought to myself. I would be able to sit next to my beautiful sister all night. Is this sisterly love ,Elsa thought to herself, or more than sisterly love?

Please review! This is my first story! Please tell me how I did! Yay or nay?


	2. Chapter 2

Again I don't own any of these characters nor the movie they came from (Frozen) they all belong to Disney

Anna's pov:

"I can't wait to see what Elsa is wearing!" Anna said to herself. She couldn't wait to see her sister. Elsa was all Anna could think about. She definitely had more than just sisterly feelings for her sister. Anna wore a push-up bra just to attract Elsa to her cleavage. Anna thought it was wrong at first, but what can one night do? She already has seen Elsa fully naked. Anna looked at her clock and it read 6:00 pm. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time and went downstairs to the dining room. Once she walked in, her sister and cousin were already seated. Rapunzel's husband was looking at the paintings on the wall. Anna slowly sat down next to Elsa.

Elsa's pov:

Once Anna walked in my mouth dropped. She was so beautiful. Even though she was like 15 minutes late, her beauty made up for it. Elsa tensed when Anna sat down next to her. She noticed Anna was wearing a push-up bra and chuckled a little. She didn't know whether Anna wore it for her or just for the occasion. Either way she thought it was adorable that her little sister was trying to make her petite breast look big. "Well hello Anna! Late again I see." I said as I chuckled a little. Rapunzel laughed a little too.

Anna's pov:

" Sorry Elsa I was just...I forgot what time the dinner was." Anna replied to Elsa's comment. Elsa and Rapunzel laughed a little louder. I frowned and pursed my lips closed. I had already been embarrassed in front of my cousin AND my sister! "What could be worse?" I thought to myself.

Elsa's pov:

I saw Anna frown a little so I smiled at her to tell her it was okay. The waiter came to the table and served us all wine. By that time, Eugene already had sat down and joined us. We all picked up our glasses of wine and made a toast.

"To Elsa..." Rapunzel started off

"To Rapunzel..." I said

"To Anna..." Eugene stated

"And to Eugene!" Anna finished.

Then we all clinked our glasses together and took a sip of our wine. Well everyone except Anna. Instead of drinking the wine, she dropped the glass and it spilt all over her.

Anna's pov:

"Shit!" I said under my breath. I jumped up to try and save my dress. It was too late! A giant red stain was on my new WHITE dress! I didn't know what to do! I was so embarrassed! The only thing to do was run away so that's what I did! A ran as fast as I could to my bed chambers. I heard Elsa calling my name behind me, but I didn't look back to see her. Once I got to my room I slammed the door and locked it. A couple minutes later Elsa knocked.

"Anna? It's me Elsa. Please open the door! Don't shut me out! I'm sorry Anna. Please." Elsa said pleading me to open the door.

"Elsa please just leave me alone. It wasn't your fault. Non of this is your fault. I'm just stupid. You don't need me. Nobody needs me. I'm just a failure. That's why you shut me out." Anna said breathing hard.

"Anna! When have I ever said you were a failure! You are amazing! I didn't shut you out for that reason! And I wish I never shut you out! And I do need you! I need you everyday! I love you Anna! Please just open the door." Elsa stated which made me feel a lot better. I actually started to blush. "Elsa loves me!" I thought to myself.

Elsa's pov:

I heard the lock twist and the door creaked open. I slowly opened the door enough so I could fit through and quietly closed it behind me. Anna was sitting on the floor next to the door. She was still wearing the wine spilled dress. I sat next to her and took her hand in mine. She leaned her head on my shoulder and we stayed like that for a couple minutes. "Do you really love me?" Anna asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course I do Anna! I love you with all my heart." I said in a reassuring voice. She turned my way and hugged me. I returned the hug and stood up so we would be hugging and standing. " I think we should get you out of that wine stained dress." I said chuckling a little. Anna laughed a bit too. We walked to Anna's closet together. I chose another dress for her to wear as she got undressed behind me. When I turned around I was a little shocked. Anna was in her bra and undies laying on her bed patting me to come with a big grin on her face.

Anna's pov:

I could see Elsa was a little shocked when she turned around. I chuckled at her reaction. I got off the bed and walked to her. "Anna we have to get back down stairs for dinner! We have guests here!" Elsa said trying not to sound awkward. I twirled her hair in my finger. "Seriously Anna! We have to get back down stairs!" Elsa said demandingly. I put my finger on her lips to shush her.

"I know, but I wanted to have a little fun first." I said smirking. I took the dress from her hands and threw it on the floor. I pushed her to the wall pinned her arms. She struggled a little until I put my lips on hers. I melted into the kiss. I slowly stuck my tongue in her mouth. Her eyes shot open but fluttered closed again. She moaned into the kiss. I stopped the kiss to turn off the lights and go to the bed. I unzipped the back off Elsa's dress and threw it in a corner off my room. She pushed me down on the bed so she was on top.

Elsa's pov:

I sat on top of Anna. I put my arms under her back and unhooked her white lace bra. I took off the straps and licked my lips at the sight. Her breast were petite but amazing and her lips were so sweet! I couldn't wait to explore her body! I bent down and kissed both breasts. I let my tongue sit on her left boob and did the same to the right. I sucked her boobs hard and then softly kissed them. Anna moaned like crazy. I slid back up to her mouth and slammed my lips down on hers. I stuck my tongue in her mouth and let our tongues dance together. We both sat up and she slammed me down on the bed so she was on top now.

Anna's pov:

I unhooked Elsa's bra and was amazed. Her boobs were so big! "I can't wait to suck on these tits!" I whispered in Elsa's ear and she moaned at the comment. I slammed my face into her breast and sucked. It was so good! I wanted more! I needed more! I made out with both her breasts earning moans like earning tokens at an arcade. I went up to her mouth and stuck my tongue down her throat. I slid my hand into her thong and played with her flesh. She yelp in pleasure. I sat up and slid her thong down. Still laying down she managed to take mine down too. She grabbed my ass and I yelped in pleasure. I slid all the way down her body so my face was right in front of her opening. I licked around her opening making her go crazy! She arched her back and I laid my tongue on her pussy. I sucked and sucked as she moaned like crazy. I slid back up to her boobs and started sucking. While sucking on her breasts, I slid one finger in her opening. Then two. Then three! She hit rock bottom and went into an intense orgasam. She screamed my name and I kissed her so it wouldn't be that loud. We laid in silence for a couple minuets until there was a knock at the door. "Hello?" Anna asked.

"Sorry to disrupt you Princess, but I couldn't find Queen Elsa so if you find her please tell her that your guests decided to change the dinner to tomorrow night since it didn't work out tonight." The nice servant said.

"Okay! I will make sure to give her that message! Thank you!" Anna replied.

Elsa's pov:

"What was that about?" I asked as I got up and stretched.

"Oh it was nothing. Rapunzel just decided to change the dinner to tomorrow night because it didn't work out tonight." Anna said reassuring her that it was no big deal.

"Oh ya I forgot oops! I got too lost in your amazing body!" I said as I went over to Anna and kissed her. My hands traveled down her back to her butt. I squeezed it and she laughed. We both went to the bed and got cuddled up together. Anna fell asleep quickly. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I then went to sleep too.

Told ya this was definitely an elsanna story! Please review and tell me what ya think? Don't worry! Hans is coming soon! *dun dun dun* lol thanks for reading! Chapter 3 is coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in A LONG time! I had written a 3rd chapter but it got deleted so I'm just gonna write a new one! Enjoy 3

Elsa's pov:

I opened my eyes and stretched my arms out wide. That's when I noticed Anna was in my bed sleeping. I remembered the events that occurred the night before. "Holy shit!" I whispered to myself." She's my sister how could that happen!" Elsa started pacing back and forth. A blizzard started appearing around Elsa. The temperature dropped almost 50 degrees. That when she heard a sweet voice from behind her.

Anna's pov:

"Elsa are you alright?" I asked. She didn't answer at first so I just sat there playing with my braids.

"No I'm not Anna. And I would really like it you just left. I need to get my head straight. Do you even know what you did?!" Elsa said in a bold voice. I was taken aback at first at her response.

"What do you mean what I did?! I didn't do anything. It's your fault you could of told me to go away like normal and non of this would have happened. Well it's too late now Elsa! That little miss perfect is gone! It was your choice!"

"Anna... I umm... Didn't mean it that way." Elsa quietly spoke. I started to notice tears falling down from her face so I ran over to her. "Elsa it's okay I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I was being selfish and it was my fault. Non of this is yours Elsa." I cooed just loud enough so she could here. I rapped my arms around her and rocked back and fourth.

Elsa's pov:

"Anna it's fine. It was my fault but I didn't know that you felt that way. That I always tell you to go away. I'm so sorry Anna. I love you." I spoke in her ear. I positioned her so she was sitting on my lap facing me. I gently placed a kiss on her lips. Anna smiled and slammed her lips upon mine. It was a very sexual and passionate kiss. I moved my hands down to her rear end and picked her up on my arms. I threw her on my bed. And moved on top of her. are"No." Anna whispered

"What?" I asked in confusion. She pointed towards the door and pushed me off of her. She grabbed my hand and led me into the hall. We both walked into the hall naked. No one was there to see us. "You want to have sex in the hall?" I asked Anna. She slightly nodded and told me that she told the maids not to clean this floor of the castle. She slowly got down on the floor of our castle and spread her legs. I licked my lips at the sight. She was so wet. So perfect. So hot. Got down on top of her and started kissing her. She grabbed my breast and squeezed. I yelped at the pain as we heard someone walking up the stairs to the hall. We both ran into the storage closet to hide. We luckily didn't get caught. The closet was small so our bodies were pressed together. I slid down the wall so my face was right in front of her opening. I teased around her opening until Anna playfully slapped my arm. Then I slid on finger in. Then two. Then three. Anna moaned in pleasure. I moved my fingers in and out. I slid my cum covered fingers out and sucked on them. Then I stuck my tongue in her pussy. I sucked like crazy. Anna was now moaning non stop; she was almost at her peak when we heard a big boom from outside the door. Anna and I looked at each other in fear and cluelessness. There were no maids suppose to be up here. So who was it?

Anna's pov:

I looked at Elsa. I knew we were going to get caught. I was afraid. That when the door swung open. Hans was standing there with a bat and a big trash bag. "Hello ladies. Having fun?" He asked with a smirk. Before we could even scream he hit Elsa in the head with a bat and then me. The whole world went blank.

Okay guys so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise the next chapter won't be posted

Iike in a month lol. Well love you all and please go review follow and favorite my story!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys hope you enjoy chapter 4! Love you all3

Elsa's pov:

I woke up in a dark room. My head hurt as I remembered Hans. I stood up quickly to find that my hands were were chained to a stone wall. Hans appeared from the dark with I slight smirk. "Hello Queen Elsa. You're finally awake. You look beautiful." He said in a deep dark voice.

"You asshole! Let me go! Where is Anna!" I yelled.

"Oh Elsa. You don't always need your sister. Oh wait yes you do. I forgot she's your fucking buddy." He said with a smirk.

"You don't know anything You piece of shit!" I hissed

"Oh really? Well maybe you shouldn't fuck her in the middle of a hallway. Just so you know I escaped your stupid jail sell. I burned most of the guards. Then I climbed in the vents and was on the way to your room to kill you, but then you doomed yourself by fucking your own sister."

"What do you mean by "burned most of the guards"?!" She quickly hissed

"Oh my. Sorry I forgot to tell you my queen." Hans said with a mocking curtsey. "Well I'm mostly saying you aren't the only special one with powers." Hans slipped of his glove and let a burst of fire fly out. "Do you like that Queen?" Hans spoke wickedly as he shot a fire ball at the bruised and tied up Queen on the floor.

"You Douchebag. You'll never get away with this." Elsa spat

"You are right Elsa I won't get away with it. But I can ruin your life while I'm still safe. Anyways Anna and I have a little show we wanna put on for you. Hans disappeared back into the dark but appeared again pulling a chain with was tied around Anna's throat. Hans smirked as he dragged nude little beaten, burned, and bleeding Anna across the floor in front of Elsa.

"Anna! Please Anna it's Elsa! Can you hear me?!" Elsa screamed. "Let her go you dick!" Elsa said fiercely.

"I wouldn't say that to your master, Elsa." Hans spat as he shot a fire ball at Elsa's left arm. Elsa cried out in pain.

Anna's pov:

I woke up from passing out to the sound of Elsa's scream. "Elsa don't let him get to you!" I managed to whisper loud enough so Elsa could hear. Before Elsa could even respond Hans cut in by kicking my in the teeth. I couldn't hold my mouth because I was handcuffed. All I could do was grit my teeth in pain. "You asshole don't make her suffer!" Elsa spat out.

" Oh goodie Anna you're awake. Now we can get our show started for Elsa. Stand up bitch." Hans said not even bothering about Elsa's comment. I couldn't even move from the pain of my body. Hans whipped me, punched me, and burnt me. I managed to stand up so he wouldn't have to hurt me. That's when he through me on a bed to my right that I didn't even see. He unzipped his pants started to undress. "Hans please let her go!" Elsa screeched through tears. Tears started forming in my eyes as he slapped my face with his dick. I was disgusted. "Come on Anna. Be a big girl, just suck on it!" He shoved hid penis in my mouth. I bit down as hard as I could. He cried out in pain. Then he formed a whip out of fire and turned me on my stomach. "This is what you get for being a bad girl! You fucking harlot!" He screamed at me. He whipped my over and over until my back side was burnt and bleeding. I cried in pain as I looked at Elsa. She sat the helpless crying from the sight. That's when Hans shoved his dick in my ass. He did me from behind in and out. In and out. I just laid there and closed my eyes.

Elsa's pov:

Hans made sure I watched him brutally rape my sister. I finally passed out from the sight, but quickly woken back up by Hans slapping my face. Anna was laying on the floor unconscious. Hans threw me on the bed were he sexually assaulted Anna. I knew what was coming. I gritted my teeth. I wasn't wearing clothes because before this all I was making love to my beautiful sister Anna. He turned me so I was facing the ceiling. He got on top of me and stuck his tongue down my throat. He made out with me for about 5 mins. I just wanted to puke. Then he slowly made his way down my body till his face was in front of my opening. He spread my legs and licked his lips. I attempted to force my legs closed but he just burnt me. He licked my flaps. Then he stuck his tongue in my opening. He sucked and sucked till I felt sick. Then he worked this way back up. He grab my breast and sucked my nipples. Then he slowly inserted my opening and sucked my nipples at the same time. Finally I just felt so sick that I passed out. And the world went blank.

Okay guys so I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I know it is very dark themed. Also now I made you wanna kill Hans lol. Chapter 5 coming soon!


End file.
